Verification information, including a ticket, confirmation document, boarding pass and the like may be utilized for verification of identity, reservation, transaction, access and the like. Verification information, hereinafter referred as a pass, may include a date, time, location and other information. The pass may further include a bar code or similar authentication to verify authenticity of the pass.
A pass may be produced by a distributor of the pass. For example, when purchasing passes for a concert, the distributor of the passes may mail the passes produced by the distributor to the purchaser. Alternatively, a purchaser may purchase passes by accessing an on-line, web-based system. After providing an authenticated entry to request the verification information, usually through a secure login and password, a user may retrieve the pass. The pass may be presented in a printable form including name, date and authentication information, such as a bar code, whereby a user may print the one or more passes to gain entry into the flight, event and the like.